ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginationland's Eurovision
Imaginationland's Eurovision began as early as 1956, the same year when the real world's Eurovision began. Story: * Isaac: "Huh? Australasia?! In Eurovision?!!" * Optimus Prime: "Let's dance!" * Sailor Moon: (sung in Swedish) "Jag har aldrig slutat tro Att efter varje natt väntar gryningen Fast jag inte kan förstå Så finns det tid för skratt när jag börjar om igen Känner doften från en stilla ocean Plötsligt står jag i en levande orkan Jag är fångad av en stormvind Fast för dig Ingenting kan hindra mig När det blåser i mitt hjärta Fångad av en stormvind Natt och dag Här finns bara du och jag Och det ljus som himlen lämnat kvar!" * She-Ra: (sung in English) "I went everywhere for you I even did my hair for you I bought new underwear, they're blue And I wore 'em just the other day Love, you know I'll fight for you I left on the porch light for you Whether you are sweet or cruel I'm gonna love you either way Love, oh love I gotta tell you how I feel about you Cause I, oh I Can't go a minute without your love Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you And I would fall out into the night Can't go a minute without your love!" * Isaac: (sung in Italian) "Con te, così lontano e diverso Con te, amico che credevo perso Io e te, sotto lo stesso sogno Insieme, unite, unite, Europe E per te, donna senza frontiere Per te, sotto le stesse bandiere Io e te, sotto lo stesso cielo Insieme, unite, unite, Europe!" * Isaac and Chorus: (sung in Italian) "Sempre più liberi noi Non è più un sogno e non sei più da solo Sempre più in alto noi Dammi una mano che prendiamo il volo L’Europa non è lontana C’è una canzone italiana per voi Insieme, unite, unite, Europe!" * He-Man: (sung in Serbian) "Molitva, kao zar na mojim usnama je, molitva, mesto reci samo ime tvoje. Nebo zna, kao ja, koliko puta sam ponovila, to nebo zna, bas kao ja, da je ime tvoje moja jedina molitva." * Belle: (sung in French) "Ne partez pas sans moi laissez-moi vous suivre Vous qui volez vers d'autres vies laissez-moi vivre La plus belle aventure les plus beaux voyages Qui menent un jour sur des soleils sur des planetes d'amour..." * Sam Manson: (spoken) "Here lemme try it!" (sung in Spanish) "Yo canto a la mañana Que ve mi juventud Y al sol que día a día Nos trae nueva inquietud Todo en la vida es Como una canción Que cantan cuando naces Y también en el adios! La, lalala, lalala, lalala, La, lalala, lalala, la, La, lalala, lalala, lalala, La, lalala, lalala!" * Dusty Crophopper: (sung in English) "Euphoria, from now on to the end of time, from now on only you and I! We're going up, up, up, up, up!" * She-Ra and Sailor Moon: (sung in English) "My my! At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender! Oh yeah! And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way! The history book on the shelf is always reapeating itself! Waterloo! I was defeated, you won the war! Waterloo! Promise to love you forevermore! Waterloo! Couldn't escape if I wanted to! Waterloo! Knowing my fate is to be with you! Woah, woah, woah, woah, Waterloo! Finally facing my Waterloo!" * Jade Green Frackle: (spoken) "We should try." (To Pink Frackle and Purple Frackle) "Ready?" * Pink Frackle and Purple Frackle: (spoken) "Ready!" * All Frackles: (sung in Dutch) "Zit niet zo suf Met die eeuwige krant Gaap niet van slaap Of verveling Ik ben toch je vrouw En ik eet uit je hand Maar ik eet niet Van de bedeling." * Polly Esther: (sung in German) "Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Sonne für diese Erde, auf der wir wohnen. Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Freude, ein bisschen Wärme, das wünsch' ich mir. Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Träumen und dass die Menschen nicht so oft weinen. Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Liebe, dass ich die Hoffnung nie mehr verlier." * Gwen: (spoken) "Allow me." (sing in Portuguese) "Se é o mar que nos separa Vou secá-lo de saudade E apertar-te contra o peito Beijo feito de vontade!" * SuperTed, Superman, Xena, and Wonder Woman: (sung in English) "You gotta be sure that it's something Everybody's gonna talk about Before you decide the times right for making your mind up Don't let your indecision take you from behind!" * Shoutmon: (sung in English) "Rock and roll angels bring the Hard Rock Hallelujah! Angels and demons in one have arrived! Rock and roll angels bring the Hard Rock Hallelujah in God's creation supernatural high!" * Supergirl: (spoken) "My turn now!" (sung in English) "I rise like a phoenix, out of the ashes seeking rather than vengeance, retribution, you were warned, once I've transformed, once i'm reborn! You know I will rise like a phoenix, you will be my flame!" * Optimus Prime and some heroes: (sung in Hebrew) "Abanibi obohebev! Abanibi obohebev obotabach! Abanibi obohebev Abanibi obohebev obotabach!" * Xena: (sung in French) "J'aime l'horizon J'aime, j'aime la vie (Même si c'est une folie) J'aime, j'aime la vie (Bravo pour le défi) J'aime, j'aime la vie Ne m'en veuillez pas Je suis née comme ça J'aime, j'aime la vie Whoa... et tant pis S'il pleut un peu beaucoup sur moi Whoa whoa... tu es là!" * Isaac: (sung in English) "What's another year For someone who's lost everything that he owns? What's another year For someone who's getting used to being alone?" * Spider-Man: (sung in English) "Hold me now don't cry don't say a word just Hold me now and I will know though we're apart We'll always be together forever in love What do you say when words are not enough..." * Rocket Raccoon: (sung in English) "You are the one and my number one, the only treasure I ever have! You are the one and my number one! Anything! Because you are the one I loved!" * Asterix: (sung in English) "I’m in love with a fairytale, even though it hurts ‘Cause I don’t care if I lose my mind I’m already cursed." * SuperTed: (sung in English) "Cause I've got something to believe in As long as I'm breathing There is not a limit to what I can dream Cause I've got something to believe in Mission to keep climbing Nothing else can stop me if just believe And I believe in me!" * Valerie Gray: (spoken) "Let me sing." (sung in Norwegian) "Fra en radio strømmer gamle melodier Og jeg våkner opp og spør meg hva som skjer Er det bare drøm og fantasier Når jeg føler at det swinger mer og mer? La det swinge, la det rock ‘n’ roll La det swinge til du mister all kontroll Oh hi oh… La det swinge, la det rock ‘n’ roll!" * Willy Fog and Rigodon: (sung in Russian) "Dzokkyset tazjy voldjsjko, piosme vozjmasjko Kotem njanj buj-buj bude, sjulemy kerekte Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and boom, boom Korka tyr ik nylpiosy, bertjzy, musoosy Korka tyr ik nylpiosy, bertjzy, musoosy Voz deremme djsjalo no gord kysetme mon kertto Voz deremme djsjalo no ektyny poto We wanna boom boom boom, we wanna party party We wanna boom boom boom for everybody Party for everybody, dance!" * Sweetums: (spoken) "Wait, it's our turn! Let us sing!" * Sweetums, Thog, Doglion, and Mutations: (sung in Polish) "Mamy to czego nie ma nikt inny Cenimy ten naturalny kształt Wódeczka lepsza niż whisky i jiny Najlepsze u nas cokolwiek byś chciał Tu na swojskiej śmietanie chowane Delikatne, rumiane jak chleb Nie ma lepszych od naszych słowianek Ten kto widział i próbował ten wie." * Bubbles: (sung in French) "On a tous un banc, un arbre, une rue Où l’on a bercé nos rêves On a tous un banc, un arbre, une rue Une enfance trop brève!" * Buttercup: (sung in French) "Tu verras Tu te reconnaîtras A chaque instant Dans chaque joie Dans chaque larme Tu verras Tu te reconnaîtras Dans cet enfant Parmi ces gens Tous comme toi!" * Blossom: (sung in French) "Un jour se lèvera Sur trois branches de lilas Qu'un enfant regardera Comme un livre d'images Le monde autour de lui Sera vide et c'est ainsi Qu'il inventera la vie A sa première page!" * SuperTed, Danger Mouse, She-Ra, and Xena: (sung in English) "Your kisses for me save all your kisses for me Bye bye baby bye bye don't cry honey don't cry Going to walk out this door but I'll soon be back for more Kisses for me save all your kisses for me!" * Sailor Moon: (sung in English) "My heart goes Boom bang-a-bang, boom bang-a-bang When you are near Boom bang-a-bang, boom bang-a-bang Loud in my ear Pounding away, pounding away Won’t you be mine? Boom bang-a-bang-bang all the time!" * Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus: (spoken) We're next! (sung in Greek, drinking "Alcohol for Girls") "Mas vrike i trikymia mesa stin Egnatia Boforia mas travane sta anoichta Sa lathos na ‘nai i rota, poios paizei me ta fota? Ki i plori mas travaei gia Grevena Se mia thalassa ouiski Navagoi kai poios mas vriskei Kai zalizetai treglizei, oli gi Me kefali sourotiri Kai t’ amaxi trechantiri Poios tou evale pidalio kai pani? Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free Alcohol is free, alcohol is free!" * Valerie Gray: (spoken) “Alcohol is free?? You gotta be kidding!” * Isaac: (spoken) "Good job! Alcohol is INDEED free!" (sung in English) "Fly on the wings of love Fly baby fly Reaching the stars above Touching the sky..." * Princess Rainicorn and Miss Deer: (In heaven, sung in English) "Take me to your heaven, Hold on to a dream, Take me to your heaven, When my nights are cold and lonely Flying high together, On a journey to the stars, Won't you take me to your heaven to your heart?" * Jake: (spoken) "Heaven? Where is heaven?!" * Isaac: (spoken) "In the sky!" * Roadkill: (spoken) "Are you ready?" * All Heroes: (spoken) "Ready!!!!" * Roadkill: (sung in English, dancing) "Forever and ever go, go, go wild dancers!! Day-na-day-na Wanna be loved Day-na Gonna take my wild chances Day-na-day-na Freedom above Day-na-da-na-da I’m wild ‘n’ dancing! HEY!" * She-Ra: (sung in English) "Every way that I can I'll try to make you love me again Every way that I can I'll give you all my love and then Every way that I can I'll cry, I'll try Make you mine again!" * She-Ra and Lexi Bunny: (sung in Hebrew) Yesh isha gdola meha'haim yesh hoshim sheyesh rak la, yesh ksamim veyesh yamim kashim, ubama she'he kula shela! Lamalhachim Diva he imperia, al habama Diva he hysteria, vehe kula, shir a'ava! Diva Naria, Diva Victoria, Afrodita, Viva la Diva, viva Victoria, Cleopatra!" * Ace Bunny: (spoken) "Cool, Lexi!" * Bulk, Spike and Skull: (sung in English, horribly) "Lightning and thunder, magic and wonder, I don't know how, but it did happen to me (You felt your heart was set free), What a sensation, (You're flying up now), sweet inspiration, (You're going to the sky now!)..." * Greg Brady, Marcia Brady, Peter Brady, Jan Brady, Bobby Brady, and Cindy Brady: (spoken in unison) Your singing is terrible! * Bulk, Spike, and Skull: “What?” * Jan Brady: (spoken) “We sing better. Listen to this.” (sung in English) “Where are those happy days? They seem so hard to find. I tried to reach for you but you have closed your mind. Whatever happened to my love? I wish I understood. It used to be so nice, it used to be so good." (with the other Brady Bunch kids) "So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, S. O. S.! And the love you gave me nothing is to save me, S.O.S.! When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, though I try, how can I carry on?" * Bloom: (spoken) My turn! (sung in Danish) "Dina röda läppar, lika röda som blod, åh sensuella, jag ligger för din fot. Säg du är min, att du är till för mig, om det så är lögn, sanning eller ej. Gör mig lycklig nu! Gör mig lycklig nu! Gör mig lycklig nu! Gör mig lycklig igen! * (special ends) Category:Imaginationland Category:Eurovision